Timeline
History of Ahzure The Phantom Age Little (if anything) is known abut the phantom age. The Civil Age Year 0 Humans began to work together to form individual societies. 947 - 1117 The First War 1876 - 1902 The Second War The Technological Age 1950 The technological age begins, production or cars, computers, phones ect. 1960 - 1990 The Third War The Age of Repetition 2010 Professor Xsuda with the help of Magnas Vos and three others finds The Heart Crystal in deep within Nacon's Triforte Rainforest, later in that same year Professor Xsuda creates the first MagicMachine, The Magitech Generator using The Heart Crystal as it's core. Professor Xsuda starts researching Aether magic and other dimensions. Starts to grow /build the Magitech Generator, he plants The Heart Crystal into the ground at an old city located in the abandoned region of Nacon. Leora (Leon Arctillies' mother) goes missing. 2011 Professor Xsuda creates Magiblades, Bolts and other Magitech devices. Leon Arctillies meets Professor Xsuda 2012 The first Æons appear, Construction of the Old Academy begins around the Magitech Generator. The First airship takes flight in secret field tests. Students start using MagicMachines more frequently. The first Grand Archon is murdered. Start of The Fourth War. Æons fight as mercenaries from the location of the Old academy, lending aid to various factions and governments. The Nautilus has many famous sky battles. Leon Arctillies, Jol Raynor and Val Atari named as the first Æons. 2020 The Calamity. Death of 2nd Grand Archon. Magnas Vos becomes 3rd Grand Archon. He names Jol Raynor and Val Atari'' as his Sword & Shield. The end of The Fourth War. Æons are recognized as a world power. Leon Arctillies, Jol Raynor and Val Atari are recognised as war heroes. Delta Academy Founded Holly, DexterTerry, Clint Riley, Celia Rose, Teresa Hunter and Nicholas Lindsey see the ancient one. Clint Riley’s mother and stepfather die. Holly enters a comba. Geji appears through a portal. The city of Sin is destroyed, residents moved to New Eden. '''2021' Æon Academy rises from the ground and moves closer to Scar of the world. Æons start to research Aether and its effects. Æons find Geji, he Join Æon Academy. 2031 Clint Riley and Teresa Hunter joins Æon Academy 2032 Geji is promoted to instructor. Teresa and Clint attack Dexter at his school. Dexter has his first Aether transformation. Dexter meets Professor Xsuda and Æon Captain Leon. Dexter takes an airship, he sees the flying academy and the scar of the world. Dexter Terry, Nicholas Lindsey & Celia Rose join Æon Academy. Clint and Dexter have a one on one fight while Geji commentates. Clint shows off his Aether Transformation. Teresa stops the fight. The team get given their first assignment, protection of Magnas Vos, the Grand Archon. Team gets taken to The Heart Crystal / Magitech Generator. They see a tree growing inside The Heart Crystal, surrounded by machines. They go to the hyper-rail. While in motion the hyper-train gets attacked. The train can't stop. Celia modifies a Magitech device to use the energy of the trains power crystal to seal itself. It works buy they have to jump off the train. Magnas Vos is killed. Clint and Nicholas are injured on the mission. Æon Academy is blamed. War starts. Clint and Nicholas wait back at the academy for word of their next mission. Celia is put into the Research and development department. Celia makes the first newtype Magitech sword gives it to Geji. Dexter has an awkward exchange with Teresa. An unknown enemy faction bombs the scar of the world and then is shot down. The team combines with Bruno’s squad, they get told their new mission. Use newtype Magitech to Seal the ancient one. Protect Æon Academy from attackers, and keep the Exos contained at the scar. Celia is told to stay behind to work on more newtype Magitech. On mission the group see the reverse river. They notice some of the Magitech is malfunctioning. Exos attack, they easily kill them with minor injuries, the Magitech gives them the advantage. Dexter and Teresa see Delta Academy Airships. They realise they are heavily outnumbered, Geji is sick but decide to go on. They arrived at the crashed airship, see that is is from Delta Academy. They start heading to the scar. Celia releases the device she sent with the squad won’t work (missing part). Humanoid exos attack. Æon Academy staff fight off the monsters. Clint and Nicholas see Holly floating along down the hallway in a trance.They try and follow her but loose her. They keep fighting. Celia makes her way to an escape pod. Delta Academy arrive and tell her they are under arrest for the death of Magnas Vos. Holly floats in with a group of humiod exos, she kills everyone with her floating guns. Celia makes it out of the room. Bruno dies the same way as Celia's mother, helping her escape. Celia enters the pod, releases its broken and cries. Nicholas and Clint are fighting exos and Delta Academy, they decide to head towards the equipment room to find jump packs. Nicholas sees Holly heading towards the generator room killing anyone in her way. Nicholas hears academy staff mention they need to stop her from reaching the generator. Nicholas and Clint argue about what to do. Clint leaves and Nicholas goes after Holly. The Ancient One speaks through Holly. Nicholas confronts Holly, she damages the heart-crystal and Æon Academy starts to fall from the sky. They are attacked again by exos, they realise their weapons don't work. Teresa dies. One of the wings of Æon Academy explodes. Dexter sees a single pod hit the ground. Dexter uses the device to seal the scar, sees Æon Academy is damaged. Jol & Val Show up Fight them. Geji dies protecting Dexter. Dexter thinks he has sealed The Ancient One and leaves. Dexter finds the pod, runs to the location finds Celia injured. Celia gives Dexter missing part, tells him that Clint and Bruno both died so she could escape.Celia explains how Clint sacrificed himself to manually launch the pod ﻿Celia tells Dexter she had a crush on him, but she knows he liked Teresa, she blacks out. Dexter carrying Celia on his shoulders, heads back to the scar to add the missing part. Æon Academy crashes to the ground. Dexter sees all the airships fall out of the sky. Delta Academy arrive at the scar. Dexter fights but is outnumbered, uses geokinesis. Finds out Magnas Vos, is still alive and that this was all a plan to start the fourth war (needs Death essence to create a summoning stone, he has been making the huminoid exo's) Holly arrives and starts killing Delta Academy, Dexter fights Jol & Val Magnas Vos summons an edelion by killing Val and Delta Academy soldiers. Jol and Dexter team up and attack Magnas Vos but are unsuccessful. Leon and Xsuda show up in the nautilus and start fighting off Delta Academy soldiers. Dexter asks how the ships still works, Xsuda explains it was built from a broken part of The Heart Crystal. They escape. Dexter finds Geji’s Egg in his bag. The remaining Æon’s start to build a new Academy inside a series of caves, Clint is found injured in the ruins of the academy. The Age of Miracles A theorised age yet to happen where people can use magic without the help of technology